


The Escort

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: DMPC Club [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Destiel Morning Porn Club, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is a paid escort. When a client hires him to accompany him to an opera, who knows where it will end?





	The Escort

Dean was laying on his couch watching Dr. Sexy when the phone rang.

“Dean? Got a job for you.”

No hello, just straight to business.

“Well, hello to you too, Benny. What’s the job?”

“Ha ha sweetheart. You are accompanying a guy to the opera. Wear your best suit. This is a classy deal and you need to be on your best behavior.”

“Okay, when?”

Benny rifled through some papers. “Tomorrow night at… let’s see… he’ll pick you up at your place at eight.”

Dean made a mental note. “Okay Benny, got it.”

Benny hung up the phone without saying another word.

Dean put down the phone and thought about the ‘date’. He had been working as an escort for six months now, and this was the first time he’d ever been taken out anywhere, let alone to the opera. He wondered what kind of guy needed to hire an escort to see the opera. It meant he was probably rich and those guys could always find a willing man to go with them.

He went to check on his suit. It was fine so he went back to watching his show.

The next night he waited outside for the guy to pick him up. He looked damn good in his suit, he knew he did. It was Armani and tailored to perfection. 

He saw a black limo approaching and whistled to himself. This guy was making an entrance for sure. When it stopped, the driver got out and walked around to open the door for him. Dean smiled and got in.

When he saw the guy sitting there, his heart skipped a beat. The guy was gorgeous. Messy dark hair, just the right amount of scruff, sharp jaw… and those eyes! They were a blue Dean didn’t even have a name for.

The man smiled. “Hello. You must be Dean. I’m Castiel Novak. I’m pleased you could accompany me tonight.”

Dean stuttered a little. “Uh… yeah.. Hi. I’m happy to escort you to the opera, Mr. Novak.”

The man’s eyes glittered in the half light. “Call me Cas, please.”

Dean grinned. “Okay, Cas.”

As the sleek limo glided along, Cas offered Dean a glass of champagne and Dean accepted it gratefully. He was actually feeling nervous. That was different.

“So, Cas, I’m kind of surprised you needed an escort for this. You look like a guy who could get any man you set your eye on.”

Cas blushed and it was so adorable, Dean almost choked on his drink.

“I don’t get out much. I work far too much to meet many men. And I think I’m kind of dull.”

Dean shook his head. “You aren’t dull at all! I think you’re fascinating.”

Cas smiled. “I think you’re trying to butter me up, Dean.”

Dean blushed. That was exactly what he’d been trying to do.

They arrived at the opera house and the driver let them out. Dean took Cas’ arm and they walked in, Cas just showing the doorman his invitation. It was the opening of Madama Butterfly. The lobby was filled with all the beautiful people dressed impeccably, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Cas just walked right past them. 

They walked to one of the balcony boxes. It was close to the stage and afforded a wonderful view. Dean was entranced by all the beautiful people, and the box itself was exquisite.

He sat close to Cas and when the curtain opened, he applauded vigorously. 

He was completely lost in the beautiful costumes, the music and the singing, even though he couldn’t understand a word of it. He leaned forward, unaware of Cas’ eyes on him.

When the intermission arrived, Dean turned to Cas with shining eyes. “I love this! Thank you so much, Cas.”

Cas smiled at him and it seemed to light up the entire room. “It is my pleasure, Dean. I’m happy you are enjoying it so much.”

They went for a drink. Dean got a bourbon over ice, and Cas got another glass of champagne. 

When the lights flickered calling them back to their seats, Dean took Cas’ arm again and Cas put his hand on Dean’s. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

The rest of the opera was just as mesmerizing to Dean as the first. He jumped up and applauded loudly at the end.

Cas put a hand on the small of Dean’s back to guide him back downstairs and Dean got goosebumps. Cas hand felt so hot on Dean.

They got back in the limo, and Cas turned to Dean.

“Dean, I’ve never done anything like this before, but… would you like to come home with me?”

Dean grinned. “I really would, Cas. I’d like that a lot.”

Cas leaned over and brushed his lips over Dean’s. 

Dean pulled Cas closer and deepened the kiss. Cas’ lips were so soft and warm… Dean needed more.

When Cas slid his tongue along the seam of Dean’s lips, he opened for it and Cas explored his mouth. Dean was hard already. This never happened with any of his clients before but then again, none of them had been Cas.

Dean climbed into Cas’ lap and they continued kissing. Dean was straddling Cas’ thighs and he ground down against Cas. He was pleased to find Cas was hard as well. They kept kissing until the limo pulled up and stopped, so Dean went back to his seat and tried to arrange himself so his erection wasn’t as prominent.

They got out and Dean looked at the apartment building they stood in front of. It was the most expensive place in the city. Cas grabbed his hand and led him inside and to the elevator. When they got inside, Cas pulled out a key and put it into a lock, turned it and punched P.

Dean took a breath. He knew Cas was well-to-do, but this was the penthouse of the most expensive apartments in the city!

When the elevator doors opened, Dean gasped. Cas’ apartment was magnificent. He stood and looked around, but Cas grabbed him and kissed him, and he lost all sense of where he was.

Cas led him to the couch, and they fell onto it, still kissing. Dean was on the bottom and he spread his legs so that Cas could settle in between them.

Cas ran his hands over Dean’s chest and Dean couldn’t suppress the moan. His cock was hard again, and Cas was grinding down on it in a way that made Dean feel like he might come in his pants.

“Cas… Cas stop. We need to take this to a bed.”

Cas grinned, jumped up and deposited Dean on his feet. He grabbed Dean’s hand and led him down a hall and into the biggest bedroom, with the biggest bed, Dean had ever seen.

Before Dean could comment, Cas was on him. He was kissing him but also pulling off his jacket, then his tie and then he was unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. Dean stood and let him do what he wanted.

Soon he was naked from the waist up and Cas was working on his belt. Cas yanked it out of the belt loops and tossed it aside. Then he unbuttoned Dean’s pants and pulled down the zipper. Dean’s pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out of them. He toed out of his shoes and socks.

Dean was standing in his boxer briefs and his cock was tenting them. There was a wet spot on the front where he was leaking precum. Cas stood back and looked him up and down, while licking his lips.

Dean stood stock still and Cas hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Cas yanked them down and Dean stepped out of them.

Cas kissed him and walked him back until his legs met the edge of the bed, then Cas pushed him down.

Dean lay there and watched Cas strip. Cas never broke eye contact with Dean. He stripped slowly and deliberately. When he finally pulled down his boxers, Dean looked at Cas’ cock and smiled.

Cas crawled onto the bed.

“See something you like, Dean?”

“Oh yeah, Cas, I definitely like what I see.”

Cas straddled Dean’s hips and leaned over to capture Dean’s mouth again. He sucked on Dean’s bottom lip and bit it lightly.

His hands roamed over Dean’s chest, lightly pinching his nipples. Dean moaned.

Then Cas began to kiss his way down Dean’s body, pausing here and there to suck and bite a mark on him.

Normally, Dean didn’t let clients mark him, but it was the furthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Cas worked his way down to right above Dean’s aching cock, but bypassed it much to Dean’s momentary unhappiness. That was quickly forgotten as Cas sucked on a ball and rolled it around in his mouth. Dean groaned. He bent his knees.

Cas licked down his taint and then he was at Dean’s hole. He licked around it and Dean almost came off the bed.

Cas sat back, grinning. He reached to the table near the bed and came back with a bottle of lube and a strip of five condoms. Dean’s eyes got big when he saw the condoms. 

Cas just tore open one and rolled it on. Then he opened the lube and poured a little over Dean’s hole, and lubed up the condom.

Dean gasped at the cold liquid running over him. Cas smiled again and ran one finger easily into Dean. Dean groaned, “Oohhh Cas…”

Cas quickly slid a second finger in and fucked them in and out of Dean for a few. Dean pushed back against them.

“Damn it, Cas, I’m ready! Fuck me, please…”

Cas pulled his fingers out and wiped the excess lube onto the condom. Dean lifted his legs and then Cas was inside him.

“Oh Fuck! It feels so good… Cas…”

Cas grabbed his legs by the calves and lifted them, spreading them wide apart. He leaned over and began to move in and pull back hard. Dean felt like the top of his head was going to come off. 

Dean met every thrust and gripped Cas by the arms. He sent out a litany of Cas’ name over and over again.

Cas put Dean’s legs onto his shoulders and leaned forward, bending Dean in half and pulling his ass up off the bed. He pounded into Dean like a man possessed.

He leaned in for a kiss and their tongues met before their lips did. Dean sucked Cas’ tongue into his mouth but then Cas was leaning back, still slamming into Dean like it was his last fuck in this life.

Dean could feel his balls lift towards his body and tighten. “Cas, I’m gonna…”

He came hard, harder than he ever had in his life. It seemed to last forever.

Cas just kept up.

After a bit, Cas threw his head back and shut his eyes tight. He thrust in and held there, yelling. “Fuck! Dean…”

Dean watched his face. It was so beautiful he couldn’t look away.

Finally Cas came back to himself. He thrust lazily until his cock got too soft, then pulled out and rolled the condom off. He ran the head of his cock around Dean’s very sensitive hole, then tossed the condom and laid down next to Dean.

“Dude. That was amazing!”

Cas turned and smiled at him. “I agree, Dean.” He kissed Dean again.

Dean snuggled in close to Cas and Cas put an arm around him.

After a few moments of silence, Cas said quietly. “Dean, would you consider working for me, exclusively?”

Dean grinned. “I’d rather be your boyfriend.”

Cas smiled brightly. “But you’d give up escorting?”

Dean looked serious. “I wanted to the second I saw you in that limo.”

They used all the condoms that night.

The next morning, Dean called Benny to quit, while Cas stood nearby and smiled at him. 

It was the start of something wonderful.

 


End file.
